heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Planes (2013)
Planes is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated sports comedy film produced by Disneytoon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a spin-off of Pixar's Cars franchise. Despite not being produced by Pixar, the film was co-written and executive produced by Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios' then-chief creative officer John Lasseter, who directed the first two Cars films. The film stars the voices of Dane Cook, Stacy Keach, Priyanka Chopra in her Hollywood debut, Brad Garrett, Teri Hatcher, Danny Mann, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Roger Craig Smith, John Cleese, Carlos Alazraqui, Val Kilmer, and Anthony Edwards. Like many of Disneytoon's films, it was initially set to be released as a direct-to-video film,10 but was instead theatrically released on August 9, 2013 in the Disney Digital 3D and RealD 3D formats. The film grossed $239.3 million worldwide on a $50 million budget. A sequel, titled Planes: Fire & Rescue, was theatrically released on July 18, 2014. Plot Dusty Crophopper is a crop duster plane who works at a cornfield and practices aerobatic maneuvers in his spare time, dreaming of becoming a racer. His dreams are scorned by his boss, Leadbottom, and his forklift/mechanic friend, Dottie. However, he is supported by his fuel truck friend, Chug. Dusty and Chug train for qualifiers for the upcoming Wings Across the Globe race. On the night before the qualifiers, Dusty asks an elderly navy war plane named Skipper Riley to teach him how to fly well, but Skipper refuses. Dusty barely qualifies for the race. Skipper decides to mentor Dusty, and discovers Dusty has a fear of heights. With training complete, Dusty travels to New York City to start the race. There he befriends a Mexican race plane named El Chupacabra, who falls in love with a French-Canadian racer named Rochelle, who shows no interest in him. Three-time winner Ripslinger rudely dismisses Dusty. Dusty falls in love with an Indian racer plane named Ishani, who becomes supportive of him. During the first leg of the race from New York to Iceland, Dusty's refusal to fly high causes him to finish in last place. During the second leg of the race to Germany, Dusty shows good sportsmanship by saving another racer, Bulldog, from crashing, winning Bulldog's respect but finishing last again. After the third leg of the race to Agra in India, Ishani invites Dusty to fly around the Taj Mahal and advises him to fly low through the Himalayas by following some railroad tracks. After flying through a tunnel, Dusty is in first place at Upper Mustang in Nepal, but he realizes that Ishani deliberately gave him bad advice, and he shuns her. As the race continues towards Shanghai, Dusty maintains his lead. In Shanghai, Dusty helps El Chupacabra woo Rochelle with a romantic song. In the sixth leg of the race across the Pacific, Ripslinger's henchmen sabotage Dusty's navigation antenna. Lost and low on fuel, Dusty comes across the USS Flysenhower which allows him to land and refuel. On the carrier, Dusty discovers that Skipper only flew one war mission, which contradicts his reputation. Continuing the race, Dusty crashes into the ocean but is rescued. Severely damaged, he is flown to Mexico. Skipper confesses that his one mission leading trainees turned tragic, and Skipper was the only survivor. Dusty considers dropping out of the race but is encouraged by his friends who donate repair parts. Racing back to New York, Ripslinger plots to finish off Dusty but he is thwarted by Skipper. Dusty conquers his fear of heights when he is forced to ride the jetstream. Nearing the finish line, Ripslinger slows for the cameras while Dusty passes him to win. Ripslinger crashes into portable toilets. Dusty is congratulated by his friends, and Skipper thanks him for giving him the confidence to fly again. Skipper rejoins the navy, flying one last time with Dusty. Voice cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper. He was inspired by the Air Tractor AT-502, Cessna 188 and the PZL-Mielec M-18 Dromader. *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley, a Chance Vought F4U Corsair and Dusty's mentor (who appeared in the Cars Toons episode "Air Mater"). *Danny Mann as Sparky, a forklift (who appeared in the Cars Toons episode "Air Mater"). *Priyanka Chopra as Ishani, a Pan-Asian champion from India, based on the AeroCad AeroCanard *Brad Garrett as Chug, a fuel truck *Teri Hatcher as Dottie, a forklift *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom, a biplane inspired by the Boeing-Stearman Model 75 with a partial engine cowl. *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle, a racing plane inspired by the Bay Super V, a conversion of the V-tail Model 35 Beechcraft Bonanza. Originally from Quebec, her flag and paint job are localized in 11 countries. In Australia and New Zealand, Rochelle is re-contextualized as a former Tasmanian mail delivery plane, and is voiced by Jessica Marais. In Italian, she is Azzurra, an Italian prototype plane voiced by Micaela Ramazzotti. *Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger, a custom-built carbon-fiber plane (most likely inspired by a modified P-51D Mustang for racing) and Dusty's rival. *Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed, Ripslinger's henchmen inspired by the Zivko Edge 540 and MX Aircraft MXS. *John Cleese as Bulldog, a de Havilland DH.88 Comet *Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra, a Gee Bee Model R *Val Kilmer as Bravo, a Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet from U.S Navy fighter squadron VFA-103. *Anthony Edwards as Echo, another Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet from U.S Navy fighter squadron VFA-103. *Colin Cowherd as Colin Cowling, a blimp. In the UK, the blimp character is named Lofty Crofty and is voiced by Sky Sports F1 commentator David Croft. Sinbad as Roper, a forklift *Oliver Kalkofe as Franz aka Von Fliegenhosen, a German Aerocar *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger, a 1964½ Ford Mustang (who appeared in Cars 2). John Ratzenberger as Harland, a jet tug *Barney Harwood as Sky Cam 1, a red helicopter filming the race over Germany Videos Trailers Planes Official Teaser Trailer 1 (2013) - Dane Cook Disney Animated Movie HD Planes Official Trailer 2 (2013) - Dane Cook Disney Animated Movie HD Planes Official Trailer 3 (2013) - Dane Cook Disney Animated Movie HD Sneak Peek Planes Official Sneak Peek (2013) - Dane Cook Disney Animated Movie HD Other Disney's Planes Takes Flight Category:Planes Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films